


Recipes

by Kyarix (burritooru)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix
Summary: Sakusa comes to you for help with his sons newly found favourite recipe.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	1. 1

Your eyes lazily glaze over the window covered in continuously moving raindrops, a hand supporting your chin as you let out a small sigh. The weather wasn’t going to let up any time soon, just your luck. Stretching your legs, your eyes moved over the nearly empty classroom previously filled with lively toddlers.

There was a timid girl left, who would always keep to herself during breaks, you often wondered if she never felt the need to play with the other kids. And lastly, a boy with raven black hair with downcast eyes as he’s glancing down at his picture book, hands eagerly gripping the pages as the story carried him further and further into a fantasy world. The sight causes a smile to tug at the corner of your lips, prompting you to move a bit closer. “What’s that Eiji?” you bent through your knees, arms resting in front.

The boy turns to you, his dark eyes look up at you with a sparkle as his lips curl up into a giant smile. You tilt your head as his words are all over the place, excitedly babbling on about the characters. You nodded intently as he happily showed you his favourite characters; pointing at a dark haired hero in the picture book.

“This one reminds me of my daddy!” his tiny finger taps the characters- presumably a knight’s- head. The words don’t fail to make you melt a little inside, Eiji was one of your favourite students; he was so attentive and kind towards others, a genuine pleasure to see in class every day.

Your train of thought comes to an abrupt end when you hear shoes tapping on the floor of your classroom. You lift yourself up, dusting your pants off as you turn to face the visitor.

“Oh,” you stop in your tracks, that was unmistakably Eiji’s father, “good afternoon sir” you manage to squeeze the words out of your throat. You had to admit, he was handsome, a tall frame, piercing eyes and the exact same hair as his son, just longer; dressed in dress pants, a button-up and a long coat.

You feel mildly uncomfortable as his eyes linger on you for a little longer than what was considered normal; “You’re here to pick up Eiji right?” as the words leave your mouth you feel the urge to sew it shut, obviously he was here to pick up his son? what kind of question was that!

He nods, Eiji has picked up the fact that his father has come to pick him up and takes off in a hurry to the entrance of the classroom, arms spread out. It comes as a surprise to you when his father quickly reprimands him, pointing at the sink, “Eiji, what do we do before we hug after you come back from school?” the boy stops in his tracks and makes a u-turn for the sink. It coaxes a small giggle from your lips as Eiji is eagerly washing his hands on the stool in front of the sink. Your attention is pulled to the man in the doorframe once more as he speaks up, “were you the one that made the class cookies last week?” his voice is deep, like a low rumble.

You pause, wondering if he’d reprimand you for letting little kids share cookies, maybe he was concerned about the hygienic aspect of it all?

“Ah, yes i did, i just -” his voice interrupts you,

“Eiji really enjoyed them, so much so that he wouldn’t stop asking me to make them for him during the vacation” your brows furrowed in confusion,

“Do you want the recipe then?”

“Well, i’m not really the type that’s good at baking,” the corner of his lip tugged up in a half-smile, “I was going to ask if you could actually come to my house and help out?”.

Your heart skips a beat, it’s minor but you feel that familiar rush, eyes widening in surprise.

“Me?” your finger incredulously taps against your chest, a genuine confused expression staring back at him, “I don’t even know your name.” You were silently thanking whichever part of your brain had managed to spit out some words because you knew deep down you were stunted to the point of having no reply available, this man had asked you to come to his house to help him bake cookies for his son? You’d have to pinch yourself when you were alone because you weren’t believing this.

“Can’t your wife bake?” it was a genuine question, you’d’ve thought he would have turned to his wife for help instead of his son’s teacher. You noticed he was pawing the material of his coat, eyes cast at his son who was eventually running back to him, holding his tiny hands up.

“Look papa! Clean hands” his hands made grabby motions waiting for a reaction from his father who gave him a quick thumbs up, taking the smaller hand in his own.

“Well, you see, his mother and I aren’t together anymore” the comment is short as he’s checking to see if Eiji has taken everything with him to go back home.

“Oh,” you pause for a moment, “In that case, i’d love to come help out”, you gave the man a small nod as he shoots you a thankful look.

“Thank you so much,” he stops to think, “your name?”

“Y/N, I still haven’t caught yours either.”

“It’s Sakusa”.


	2. 2

It’s been a while since your interaction with Sakusa, keeping contact through text every once and a while. It seemed he was quite the busy man, so the fact that he made time to send you a text every once in a while actually surprised you. You’d never gotten this lucky that a nonetheless cute bachelor would put in the effort to message you despite having a busy schedule instead of brushing it off and ignoring you for days on end. You still saw him or one of his friends pick up Eiji from class every once in a while; his friends were definitely an… interesting bunch to be around. The first time someone else came to pick up Eiji, it was a white and orange haired duo, they were extremely chaotic to say the least and you felt a bit guilty letting Eiji go home with them. They were nice but the only reason you weren’t worried sick was because Sakusa had warned you via text.

They stuck around for a while, probably because they wanted to know more about the girl who had been occupying their teammates mind as well as his time. Eiji seemed to adore them though, possibly because they were so energetic together, at times resembling the innocent joy of a child; especially the orange-haired one.

The second time it was a different person, a blonde with a dark undercut. He had a strange accent, you’d observed that as soon as he opened his mouth. His tone was flirty whenever he talked to you but you chalked it up to his personality as Sakusa had told you over a quick text message, once again to inform you someone else was picking his son up.

You definitely weren’t willing to admit it so easily to other teachers who sometimes co-taught with you or would stand next to you while you monitored the playground; but you were definitely waiting for that text from Sakusa to come over and bake those cookies with him. They caught on after a while, the subtle looks, the flirty undertone; it was painfully obvious to bystanders.

\---

You finally get that long-awaited text on the weekend, laying around on your couch jolting up as you hear the sound of an incoming text. Your hands are slightly shaky as you try and find your phone that had to be somewhere on the couch; you mentally reprimand yourself for having basically recreated the pavlov experiment except it was with the sound of a text message this time.

‘If you’re free, come help out with me and Eiji please?’

He doesn’t have to ask you twice as you’re rushing off the couch, forcing yourself to squeeze into close that were more presentable than the worn down sweats and oversized t-shirt you had previously been wearing. It didn’t take very long before you were off to the address he’d texted you a bit later.

\---

You had to admit, standing in front his house was quite intimidating to you and pressing the doorbell was quite the achievement if you had to say so yourself. You hear the pitter patter of bare feet sprint to the door, Eiji staring at you from behind the glass paneling next to the door, his tiny hand pressed against the glass as his eyes are trained on you a big smile across his lips. You could hear his high pitched voice urging his dad to come over because “the pretty teacher” was here. As the door opens, Sakusa seems to freeze a bit in place, hand tightly gripping the door handle while his son is eagerly pulling at his pant leg whining for his dad to let you in.

Luckily he seems to snap out of it and invites you in, your eyes curiously wandering through the narrow stretched walkway dividing the rooms.

“I should probably wash my hands first right?” you smile weakly, lifting your hands up.

He nods, “that’d be nice, thank you”.

You timidly follow him to the kitchen, Eiji trailing behind you, excitedly blabbering on about something new he learnt. You smile at the boy who was now hopping next to you, excited to have his favourite teacher help out. You walk yourself to the sink, washing your hands, eyes concentrated as you open your mouth to speak up.

“did you buy the ingredients i sent to you?” you hear a low hum behind you as well as some rummaging.

“papa! can I help out?” Eiji pops in, hands clasped together while he pulls the most convincing puppy eyes you’d ever seen. You can’t help but mutter a soft ‘aww’ under your breath as you see Sakura's expression crack, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips; He was clearly enchanted by how adorable his son was and you couldn’t help but melt at the cute interaction between a father and his son.

“I think you’d be a great help!” you chime in while drying your hands off with the designated towel hanging from the hook; bending through your knees to look at eiji you gave him a thumbs up.

“let’s wash your hands first alright buddy?” you motion towards the sink, he’s quick on his feet as he pulls out the little stool specifically for him that stood to the side. It was quite uncomfortable at first but you quickly felt that tension easy away as time passed on. You felt a surge of confidence as you leant against the kitchen island, eyes curiously looking at Sakusa.

“So, do you just invite every teacher over to help you bake?” your tone is light as you chuckle at your own statement; what you didn’t expect however, was that he’d actually reply to you.

“Only the ones I think are cute,” he pauses, wiping a strand away from his face, “which would be a grand total of one”. The sheer embarrassment that flashes across your face is enough to make you turn around for a second, w blush rapidly making its way onto your cheeks and neck. You choose to dismiss the comment as Eiji is rapidly approaching, you give sakusa a small nudge to make place for you and his son.

“Alright, let’s get started then, everyone has washed their hands?” you look around to be met by two nodding heads, one more excited than the other.

You’ve taken a bowl in hand, carefully handing Eiji an egg: he’s standing atop of his stool next to you so he would actually be able to see what was going on on the counter. He looks at you expectantly and points at the bowl,

“Can you help me crack it?” and so you do, you hold both his wrists and help him with the movement of cracking an egg, you didn’t blame him for not wanting to get egg everywhere because he got a bit too excited and you were sure his father wouldn’t have been very happy with it either.

While you’re preoccupied with the task of not making a horrible mess in the kitchen, you fail to see how Sakusa is leaning against the marble slate of the kitchen island, supported by his hands as his eyes are watching you. He however doesn’t fail to notice how his sons eyes light up in your presence, how he feels his own mood brightening and most of all; he feels like his family is complete for once.


End file.
